The Cycle of Love
by The-Normal-Twit
Summary: Courtney and Duncan have typically always had something similar to a rivalry, Duncan openly flirts with her, and always asks her out, but Courtney always says no, so one time when she does go to where Duncan says they would, she's in shock as her and Duncan's relationship changes forever. Will love prevail? Will the two get together? What's the shock? Find out in The Cycle of Love!
1. Chapter 1

Courtney always thought of Duncan as a big fat pig, only liking people for looks, so obviously, she rejected his advances, which were far more common than they usually were, denying they had no chemistry was simply natural for Courtney, but when Duncan spread rumors, many people were riled up, and believed him. Of course, Courtney was disgusted by the fact that Duncan, the bad boy, had everyone at his fingers. She'd have called him smart, if he was, but his advances came at the worst times, and Courtney always said the same thing...

"No!" Courtney sighed, rolling her eyes, she was currently outside of her school, it was windy, behind her stood Duncan, "I will not go out with you, you're a selfish pig!" She turned to Duncan, whose face still housed a smug smile. "Will you quit smiling!" Courtney hissed, looking down as she dug her hand into her pocket, growling in annoyance.

"Feisty."

Courtney sighed, shaking her head, within the press of a button, Courtney was talking on her phone. "What do you mean, there's traffic?" Asked Courtney, "So, I am STUCK with Duncan?" Courtney breathed in and out, hastily, taking very deep breaths, "If he brain washes me, prepare for surgery!" Courtney whispered, before ending the call. "So, it looks like..." Courtney drifted of, and started coughing. "Smoking? On school premises?" She continued to cough. "Hey!" Courtney was angered, as Duncan did not acknowledge her coughing.

"Huh?" Duncan turned, taking another puff at his cigarette, before breathing out, smoke emitting from his mouth, Courtney gave a squeal and hopped back. "One puff has never hurt anyone." Duncan moved the cigar to Courtney, who edged back.

"Stop it, or I'll throttle you!" She hissed, Duncan moved it to her, Courtney whacked it out of his hand, now she had the smug expression on her face, especially once seeing Duncan dejected once it hit the floor. Courtney shuddered, Duncan stared at her for a few moments, "What?!" Courtney asked, taking notice of this. Duncan gestured for Courtney to follow him, "Follow you? Uh, no."

Duncan smirked, "Scared, are we, Princess?" He taunted. "Scared of taking risks, denting your precious reputation? Scared of the things you'll encounter?" Duncan stepped closer to Courtney. "Face it." He spat next to her, at first, it seemed as if he was aiming directly at her. "You're a prissy, uptight Princess, who will not take any risks." He crossed his arms, awaiting Courtney's reply.

"Oh?" A smile was spread across, Courtney's face, as she walked around Duncan, "Do I not take risks?" Duncan turned to face her directly, this proved immensely difficult as she moved at a fast pace, dizzying Duncan.

"No. You don't." He answered, the same smug tone found in his voice as it was in Courtney's.

"Oh, yeah?" Courtney leaned in, Duncan hopped back, and then chuckled as she puckered up, Duncan squeezed his eyes shut and puckered up. "Gotta, go, sorry!" Duncan's eyes widened as she was already driving away in her parents' yellow car.

"Well played, Princess. Well played." Duncan dug into his pants and found a cigarette packet, he grinned. "Alright, jack-pot!"

Courtney yawned, she leant back in her car, eyes on her PDA, she was typing madly when it was flung up out of her grasp, she barely caught it as it made it's landing. "Mom, what's with the driving?" She hissed, and then gasped, her mom's face was smothered in make-up, tears were stained on her face, with more following, any make-up applied was also trailing down her face, and Courtney now heard frequent whimpers.

Her mother sniffed, smiling weakly. "S-So, how was s-school?"

Courtney's tone was serious, though a trace of concern could be seen in her face. "What happened?"

Duncan's ring tone was heard in his pocket, "Damn," He grabbed the phone out of his pocket and looked at the Caller ID, Duncan groaned, though, he answered the call. "What do YOU want?" The emphasis on the you, show-cased Duncan's rarely used, gruff, angry voice, Duncan chuckled, "Yeah, right, a wuss like you? Nah, quit yanking my chain. D'you want money? Cause you're not getting it."

Duncan took a puff at his cigarette. "Oh, yeah. I want proof. Alright, fine, I'll come, but I am prepared, snitch." He drawled out the last word, venom oozing out, he ended the call with one hard tap, almost cracking his phone's screen.

The next day, Courtney returned to school, though she was usually the one who got there early, she was one of the last, no one could view her face, as much as they all had there eyes glued to every angle she turned to, the look on her face was never shown.

Courtney sighed as she walked out of the class with her Homeroom teacher, she made sure he slammed the door behind him. "What is it?" He asked, trying to think up theories. "Is it something serious?" He said after a while of silence, Courtney nodded, her face scrunched up, noticing this another question was asked. "Are you alright?" Courtney burst out into small sobs.

Duncan's footsteps were heard as he strode down the hallway, "Princess," He smirked, though was visibly shaken when she was crying and upset. "Teach." He nodded to the teacher, before continuing to stride down the hall.

"Are you and him?"

"No!"

Duncan gave a long sigh, he stopped and glanced back at Courtney, "What are they saying?" He was indeed puzzled, Courtney and her Homeroom teacher soon returned into the classroom, though Duncan stood on the spot until a teacher spotted him. "Crap!" He darted towards his classroom, hoping to find it, showing rare nervousness on his face.

"CADET!"

Duncan sighed, stopping in his tracks. "Yes. Mr Hatchet?" Now his usual smirk was on his face. "Gonna send me to the army?"

Mr Hatchet hissed, he loomed over Duncan. "Boy, don't you be testing my patience!" He commanded.

"Why?" Duncan asked, knowing the probable reaction he would get out of Chef's angry expression remained as he stuttered in complete annoyance and confusion, this only had Duncan grinning with glee.

"WHY?!"

"Yeah, all you can do is shout, send me to detention, summer school." Duncan yawned, still smirking. "The usual."

"Thug," Chef insulted, "Get to class." Duncan did so, though, as slow as possible, he was gleaming when he got another negative reaction out of Mr Hatchet, eventually Mr Hatchet walked the other way in such annoyance. "Heh."

Now, it was lunch time, Courtney sat with her group of friends, Duncan was walking towards them, "Uh, it's Duncan." Courtney didn't even turn to him, she shook her head.

"Hey, Princess." Duncan yelled, now jogging to the table, Courtney gave measly groan. "Sup, ladies?" He said to the others, grinning so he would show his pearly whites. They were not amused, he frowned and then focused on Courtney. "So, wanna go out today? Near that grave-yard, right near my house." Courtney sighed so deeply, she had to clutch her chest to make sure that to much pain wasn't going through her body.

"No."

"Alright, then, still a prissy prissy princess, are we?" He taunted.

Courtney snarled and grabbed Duncan's collar, and then pushed him into some popular girls, obviously not on purpose, but Courtney still smiled as he got scolded, blushing ever so slightly.

"Whatever. I'll see you there!" He yelled, before he, Duncan, walked past the popular girls, coughing on them, just to make them scream, which they did.

It was now 7.00, Courtney stood in front of grave-yard, awaiting Duncan's arrival. She dug into her pocket, a growl emitting from her as she had difficulty getting out her phone, and within a press of a button, she was listening to Duncan's phone, ringing, after many minutes of this, Courtney ran across the road, running a few paces to the right, walked up some steps and was about to knock on Duncan's door.

"Doubt he'd be here."

The door was already open.

Courtney slinked in, though she heard the two male voices deep in argument, one whom belonged to Duncan, the other unknown. "So, you killed Courtney's dad?" She heard. Courtney silently gasped, tears flooded her eyes. "No." She resisted the urge to run out and run home, crying.

"Yeah, and I need you to help me."

Courtney's phone was still in her grip, she clicked an app. Courtney looked down, "The voice recording app might just come in handy." She whispered. "I am here," She talked into it, "Listening to a conversation about someone being deceased, the murderer and acquaintance are currently arguing." She only said this to fill anyone who may have been listening to this at a later date in.

"What are you? Mad?! She's the girl I like!"

"Oh, you'll get over it, it's only her dad! And anyway you're helping me cover up his murder, not murder him!" He hissed.

"No, I won't!" Duncan was heard replying.

"Sure. Sure. Just go cheat, son."

Duncan snarled, glass smashing was heard. "Never." Duncan replied, walking out of the room.

Courtney gasped, Duncan and her quickly made eye contact. "Princess." He muttered, she kicked him in the balls and ran out, dashing out gingerly. She dreaded school the next day.

"PRINCESS!" He screeched from behind her, she kept running, now she was panting. She ran on the road, though currently, she was looking behind her. "WATCH OUT!" Duncan bellowed from behind her, making her turn sharply.

Courtney gasped and screamed, before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

The Cycle of Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama

* * *

"What the-?" Courtney eyes opened, all around her was the color white, "A hospital." She gasped, Courtney glowered, due to immense dislike of hospital. She looked down at her hands, "Where'd my phone go?" Courtney dug into her pocket, "It's gone!" She squinted. "Duncan."

A nurse walked into the room, "Oh, hey, we'd like to keep you for over-night observation, is that okay?" Courtney pulled the duvet off of her and stood up, walking steadily. She grinned.

"I am fine." She grumbled, pushing past the nurse, and diving for the exit, she ran out as soon as she was out of the room, unluckily the nurse yelled at the top of her lungs, Courtney groaned, knowing many people would stop her going out and searching for Duncan.

"So, Punk." Duncan sat in Courtney's seat in her Homeroom, Mr Hatchet was seen pacing in front of him. "What are YOU doing here? I have a female boxers' club to run!" He knelt down to Duncan's size, "Boy you best have a good reason for disrupting my club, otherwise, I'll..." Chef Hatchet stopped, Duncan was clearly not even paying attention. "BOY!" He boomed at the top of his lungs.

"I am dropping out Hatchet, I need you to help me." Duncan's voice was entirely serious, his face was full of stone, Chef studied him, "What? Haven't you wanted to see the back of me." Chef did mumble in agreement. "Come on, now's your chance."

Chef looked around, and then opened his mouth. "Don't yo' dare tell anyone!" He commanded, Duncan chuckled, "What you laughin' at?" Chef's eyes widened, he screeched aloud. "Knew this was to good to be true! Darn pranks!"

"Oh, this isn't a prank, but the first thing you need to do is steal the forms."

Now, it was Chef's turn to chuckle. "Boy, that's easy."

"Past Vice President Izzy." Duncan pointed out, seeing Chef's stunned expression amused him, "Gonna chicken out, are we?" He asked, only further fuelling Chef's determination. Chef shook his head, "Good." Chef stormed out, glaring daggers at Duncan, he was only further amused, he yawned. As soon as Chef walked out, he saw someone else, creeping around the hall-way.

"Oi!"

The yell from Duncan had the boy scream and run in the direction of Chef Hatchet.

Courtney's eyes gleamed and lit up once she saw the exit, all nurses were around her, "Move, move, move, move!" Cried a voice, Courtney hopped up and cheered, hitting one of the nurses anyway.

"Courtney!" The voice belonged to Courtney's mother, who was rushing to her, glaring at the now sheepish nurses. "Let's go home! My girl is fine! You need MY consent to keep her here, she's only 14! Yeah, she looks older, but she isn't!"

Courtney looked puzzled, but had indeed succeeded in exiting the hospital, she blew a childish raspberry at the nurses. Once they were outside, Courtney and her mother stopped, to chat.

"14?" Courtney repeated, "I'm 17." She said, as if to remind her mother.

"I know, I know." She assured, "But if you were 16 or over they could have kept you there, I mean, who cares about your consent?" Courtney looked flabbergasted, "What I'm trying to say is, they think you got run over. Did you?"

Courtney shook her head, "I fainted. That's all I remember." Her mother was surveying for a bump. "Maybe Duncan caught me. Duncan!" Courtney snarled, angry. Courtney's mother looked confused, "He, promised to take me out." She had to lie, to make sure her mother didn't find out about who murdered her spouse. "I need to, you know, tell him, what happened?" Courtney was sweating.

"I'll drive you there." Insisted Courtney's Mom, as much as Courtney urged her not to, and warned her of the place, soon Courtney was sitting in the yellow car again. Her mother sighed, "The funeral is next week." Courtney gulped.

"Already? That quick?" She quivered, forgetting about Duncan for that moment.

"Already, I have got the body, he was killed with a brick, they can't trace finger prints, so it's useless. So, yeah, I arranged it for next week." Her mother revealed, also feeling just as nervous, anxious and scared as Courtney, almost in sync they thought about the funeral.

Chef grinned, he had the forms in his hand, no one was in sight. "What you doing?" Asked Vice President Izzy, longing it out.

"Getting homework for that no good delinquent to complete!" Chef snarled.

"So, no female boxing club, then?" Izzy wasn't even trying.

"McLean gave him detention he nipped to the loo, I have to get the homework! So back off, crazy!" Chef blinked and Izzy was nowhere to be seen.

"So, what about these?" Izzy looked at the forms Chef had once held, leaving Chef completely shocked, he was even rendered speechless, of course, a rare occurrence for Chef Hatchet. "Hmm. Don't seem like homework to me."

Chef scrambled to get Izzy off of his head, "Get off my head, crazy!"

"Let's battle." Izzy laughed evilly and crazily.

"What?"

"Battle." Izzy repeated, knowing it was extremely risky. "If I win, I get to have some fun with you." Izzy gave an even louder, spine chilling cackle, just to spite Chef. "If you win, you get to _transfer _the student." Izzy sinisterly remarked.

"He just droppin' out."

Izzy pouted, "No killing them? No fun!" Izzy drawled out, "But, this battle will be." Izzy pounced of Chef, and kicked him numerous times. She stood up, looming over him, "Chefy?" She frowned, letting out a groan. "Your to old to fight! You're not even good at fighting anymore, just go, go! You disgust Izzy!"

Chef crawled out, Izzy through the forms over Chef's head, they scattered everywhere. "Yay!" She clapped her hands, as Chef slowly turned, trying to reach the forms, it was clear the fight had an effect on Chef's agility.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Jo, a female wrestler, "Breaking in for a phone?" She guessed, Duncan shook his head, "Hey!" Jo snapped her fingers in front of his face. "Listen to me! Why are you here?!" She asked.

"To drop out, sweet-cheeks." He answered.

"Oh, you got one? Chef always steals ours and smokes them himself!" Eva's eyes were on the packet of secret's in Duncan's pocket. "Gimme!" She commanded, no answer was given by Duncan, he swerved as Eva tried to grab his packet, as soon as it dropped on the floor, Duncan looked dejected, Eva hand rushed to it, he quickly stepped on the packet, and Eva's hand in the process.

"WHY? ANSWER ME YOU LITTLE GOTH WANNABE!" Eva roared.

"And, just as one rebel gets found out so do more." Everyone turned and gasped, "Eva, Duncan, Scott. Sit down, Jo, out, you weren't doing anything wrong."

"Ha, losers!" Jo chuckled as she walked out, "Thanks, Chris."

Chris' eyes twitched. "Down, now." It was clear he had a change of heart, Jo sighed, trudging in and taking a seat beside Duncan, they glanced at each-other as McLean started to talk. "Scott, what were you doing sneaking around the school premises? Like, hello, if you are going to do it, don't get caught!" Scott grinned, sheepishly. "That's not working on me."

Scott sighed, and he opened his mouth.

"And, WHAT are you all doing in here?" Chef bellowed, storming in. "I was looking for you two! Eva and Jo! Everyone else is missing the club because of this. Da-" Chef stopped himself, remembering McLean was there. "Duncan!" He barked, Duncan did look very surprised, "What are you doing here?! Far-" Chef again stopped himself. "Scott, what are YOU doing here?"

"Hatchet, how did you sustain injuries like that?" Asked Chris.

"An encounter with the Vice Principal." Chef began to tut, shaking his head to make it more convincing.

"Right, I'll go deal with that. You keep these in check." Chef nodded as Chris walked out. Chef instantly showed the forms, Duncan clapped. Scott, Eva and Jo all looked confused.

"What's that?"

Chef looked to Duncan, who nodded. "Alright, listen." He started, Duncan signed the forms while he was telling the story, with Scott peeking over his shoulder.

"Bye, mom!" Courtney waved to her mother, who remained there, rolling her window down. "What?" Asked Courtney, disheartened she'd stuck around further. "Oh, wait! I forgot to mention, I'll be tutoring Duncan. He really NEEDS it so, I'll be gone for quite some time. I'll take the bus home." Her mother was about to continue to bombard her with questions. "Just relax. Just go. You need it."

And she finally left.

And soon after the door opened, she was met with a tall man, eerily similarly looking to Duncan. "Do you know where Duncan may be?" She asked, nervously, wanting to step back, or accuse him of being a murderer.

"Last time I heard, he went to the police station, boy sure didn't get my genes." Courtney stood there for a few moments, she recognized the voice, it was clearly the one Duncan had been arguing with the previous day, and thus, he was her dad's murderer. "You alright?" He asked, Courtney nodded, the man then proceeded to slam the door. A few minutes later she made her descent down the steps that lead up to the door.

"The police station, okay, I have my PDA," Courtney dug into her pocket, tapped her PDA screen, and then read what it said aloud. "Can take up to 20 minutes, going through Antagonists Reside Road can take 10 minutes." Courtney thought, "Antagonists Reside Road it is."

Courtney began to walk past the block of houses, when a door opened and a voice screamed, "Courtney!" Courtney sighed, but she turned and smiled anyway. "Come in!" Said the voice, Courtney was torn, she knew she needed to find Duncan and ask her what she with her phone after she fainted, but she knew that she and Bridgette were very good friends.

"Oh, I am kinda busy Bridgette."

Bridgette nodded, "Oh, well, it was nice seeing you."

"You too."

And Bridgette shut her door.

Duncan walked out, "Hatchet, you're alright. I've gotta dash, though." Duncan dashed out quickly, pushing over anyone in his way. "Hope the cops don't find me, hope Courtney don't either." Duncan shuddered and stopped, "Princess. She'll be looking for her phone! Well," Duncan smirked, "I'll have left a lasting impression on her."

"He did what?!" Courtney was shocked, she could not believe what she was hearing.

"He turned it in himself, ma'am, imagining that he'd go down, despite the fact he refused and took down the culprit, you should thank him, if you ever see him, which is unlikely."

Courtney gasped, as the police officer talking to returned her phone, "The only man I'd ever loved. Wait, maybe I'll see him at school! Yes!" She cheered, "Then, I can finally reveal my true feelings for him!"


End file.
